


In The Snow

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snowfall of the winter tugs along with it the first Karasuno snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out how to write this flock of crows, so bear with me with this one here!! I had to listen to a playlist titled "The Final Battle" to crank this out. Snowball fights are hard.

The first snowfall of the winter tugs along with it the first Karasuno snowball fight. Forgoing their practice the moment Hinata notices the little flurries are coming down harder than they had all day, the volleyball club divides into teams easily: the first years—albeit just a _bit_ begrudging, solely in the form of Tsukishima complaining—take one side of the walkway and the third years stake claim to the opposite. Nishinoya and Tanaka each couple with the team that they believe will take the victory, naturally; Nishinoya finds home on the first year’s team (telling them in secrecy when they huddle up that he wants to lob a good one at Asahi), and Tanaka strikes up a deal with the third years. Neither group has a thing to hide behind other than each other, and Yamaguchi immediately siddles a little too close to Tsukishima to have the right to make a case that he _isn’t_ trying to hide behind him.

Daichi counts down from three once Suga and Asahi take their places beside him, and it’s all downhill from there.

Kageyama, having an expectedly fantastic throwing arm, sends a snowball flying across the courtyard at the captain and Daichi narrowly avoids it, ducking quickly, only to be followed to the ground by a jab from Tsukishima.

“Careful, Sawamura-san! You’re getting old,” he calls to him.

Yamaguchi adds with a snicker, “Don’t break a hip!”

They launch their counterattacks faster than the first years can move, each one ending up with snow clinging to the front of their practice clothes and a hilarious frown clinging to Kageyama’s face.

Accompanied by a conspiratorialy-chuckling Hinata, Nishinoya manages to execute his lobbed ‘good one’ at the team’s ace, Asahi laughing good-naturedly when it hits just below his left collarbone, declaring to pay Nishinoya back afterwards. The latter lets out a loud guffaw, then scurries to the back of their decided territory, building snowball upon snowball while, up front, Kageyama and Hinata try setting and spiking a decently sized snowball of their own.

It fails, of course, but not without humor—Hinata slips and lands on his rear when he comes down from the sky, and Kageyama’s face turns a deep shade of red as he tries to muffle his laughter behind his hand.

“You didn’t toss it high enough, Kageyama!” Hinata accuses, jumping to his feet and pointing at the setter. “I could have done that no problem!”

“Moron, it’s not a volleyball! Snow’s dense, like you!”

From behind them, while their attention is on one another, Tanaka slithers up, palms filled to the brim with snow, and silently, entirely unnoticed by the duo, shoves those handfuls down the backs of their sweatpants. They freeze, in more ways than one, and the third years break out into fits of laughter of their own, Suga chortling around, “Th-their f-faces were _priceless_!” 


End file.
